Real Freedom
by Shadowrook42
Summary: What would have happened if Vor had lived? What would have happened if the Stalker wasn't the only one who counted the Lotus among the guilty? Do you want to find out?
1. Chapter 1

The Orokin Empire, a civilization that stretched across the stars, they had been at war for years a war that many had thought would never end. They fought an unrelenting foe, one that would not stop until every last trace of their great empire was scattered to the wind as ash but even as they choked on their slow but eventual extinction they refused to go out silently without a fight and fight they did with tooth and claw until they finally managed to push the foe from their lands and back to the darkness from whence they came.

But how did they manage to do this many asked, well the answer was simple the Orokin were builders, much like the humans that worshipped them, and built the warriors they needed to win their war they named them Tenno, men, and woman touched by the void, the darkness from which their mortal foe struck out at them. They crafted the Tenno armour, Warframes as they were called so that they could utilize the powers of the void, the Tenno then armed with the weapons of old cut a bloody swath through their eternal foe and finally ended what was supposed to be an endless war.

At least that's what they thought...

I awoke to the slow and heavy knocks at my door and the rough gritty voice of the man behind it.

„Up and at them girl, the celebration ceremonies are today and as much as it pains me to say it you have to be there too,"

„I'll be up in a second!," I called out as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

„Yeah yeah just make sure to out on time or there will be hell to pay," he grunted as he walked off.

I sighed and looked around the shithole that was called my room, compared to the rooms of my peers my one was rugged, practically broken.

At least it's secluded away from the others.

Yes, at least, there was that, despite us all being here for the same purpose, defeating the Sentients and finally ending the war, my peers still hated me with a passion for seemingly no reason. At first, I thought it was because I was the youngest Tenno disciple to have ever joined the order, having only joined four years ago when I was 12 but that obviously can't be the case as I am now 16 almost a fully grown woman and they still do not cease tormenting me.

I got up and looked into the cracked mirror that stood against the wall, my empty soulless looking red eyes, raven black hair and bruised petit nose welcomed me just like they did every morning, well technically the bruised part in „bruised petit nose" was something new but that was a tale best left for another time.

A quick test proved that my nose was definitely fractured so I decided to ignore washing my face and just concentrate on my I would tie it back into two equally large ponytails that would reach down to my lower back but thanks to a stupid prank that the others had played on me a few weeks prior my left ponytail had been left considerably shorter than the right one, the new look that I had wasn't unpleasant though so I just left it as it was.

My uniform was neatly folded at the end of my bed just as I had left it last night. It didn't take long to change into my standard Red and Black Skirt, Boots and Blazer and head out the door.

Some Breakfast would be great I wonder if the family Canteen is still empty.

I turned the corner only to be bombarded by the sounds of my would-be „allies" all loudly clamouring for food.

I guess that's a no then...

I walked past the door as fast as I could hoping not to be noticed but Lady Luck was obviously pissed off with me this morning.

„Well if it isn't Lunas," I heard come from behind me as 2 men and a woman stepped through the doorway behind me.

„Where are you going breakfeast is the most important meal of the day," the stumpy man on the left said.

„I'm not hungry," I mumbled under my breath.

„Oh dear you should be a bit louder we can't hear you like that," The woman said in a condescending tone.

I turned around to face my them my expression of annoyance clear as day.

The short and stumpy man was called Dirk, the only reason I remembered his name was because he was the only Vauban in our entire family. The Woman was known as Amelia and wore a Saryn badge.

No surprise that she's a bitch most Saryn's think they are better than everyone else.

The last man was called Triston you could tell just by looking at his huge frame and 90% muscle ratio that he clearly was a Rhino Operator. Together these three form what I liked to call the ultimate Asshole squad and I was forced to team up with them every 9 out of 10 missions.

„I said I'm not hungry, goodbye," I said a little louder this time as I attempted to continue.

„Hey hey hey where do you think your going you haven't even said Good morning to your beloved teammates," Triston said as he grabbed me by the shoulder before I could leave.

„Good morning, now let me go I have somewhere to be,"

„Where does some unwanted little bitch like you need to go this early in the morning?," Amelia asked.

„That's none of your business,"

I received a painful slap to the face for my reply and fell to the ground.

„How many times do I have to tell you, you may be good out there with your little Prototype Warframe but in here you are nothing, you hear me," she said spitting on me.

„Not even the instructors like you that must be telling something," Dirk injected into the conversation.

At first, I was still but then I began to laugh uncontrollably as I laid prone on the ground with a hand to my face.

„I knew it you really are just jealous,"

I swiftly received a boot to the ribs for my remark.

„Well I guess you haven't learned at all," Amelia said as she then stomped on my hand and drove her heel into it.

„Just wait until curfew bitch I can't wait to teach you your manners," she hissed before leaving, her

two goons close behind her.

I laid there for some time waiting for the pain to subside before leaving.

I began to limp my way to the Dojo or better said my safe heaven there I had my Warframe, there I felt safe.

The Dojo door slid open without any resistance to revealing it was empty just as usual.

For all their talk about being better than me, I never see them in here when it's time to actually spar.

I slumped down onto the nearest mat and began meditating, it didn't take long for my Warframe to react to my calmed mental state.I could hear the familiar hiss of its storage unit opening and the soft tapping of its metal feet upon the wooden floor, when I opened my eyes I could see it sat in front of me trying to imitate my exact same stance.

I always felt more comfortable in the presence of my Vimparis Warframe it somehow managed to remind me of before the accident...

I shook the thought from my head and changed my focus to the Warframe.

My Warframe was different then the others not just because it was developed by S.A.C.R.I.F.I.C.E a special division in the Orokin military but also because it was an almost perfect replica of myself it's carbon fiber hair was tied in two ponytails just like my own except they were both the same length, it walked as if it were human hell it even had flesh which had been grafted from my very own body. They had hoped to create a much better synchronization between me and my Warframe by trying to make me feel as compfortable as possible inside it and they weren't wrong, the better synchronization more than made up for my shorter field time and combat experience.

But it isn't me

One look at the Warframes eyes was enough to tell that this thing wasn't me, they were aware and confident never faltering and more importantly they had that telltale shine of life, nothing like my own dark black pupils which seemed detached.

I took a deep breath and relaxed but before I could begin meditating once more the door to the Dojo suddenly slid open as my „Family" poured into the room.

„Lunas into your crib,now!," my instructor ordered as he entered the room last.

I raised an eyebrow to this odd request but followed the order nonetheless as I didn't feel like recieving a beating this early.

Crib's were the suspended animation pods where our human bodies were tored during Transference, thats when we tranfered our conciousness into our Warframe as to gain full control over it.

It took mere seconds for the connection to be established between me and Vimparis, after which I walked over to the assembler where the last part of my transferance began. The assembler whirred into action as I stepped under it's luminous yellow light, the mechanical arms which sprung out then quickly set to work applying my extra layer of outer armour. Unlike the other Warframes which used their shields and base armour to protect themselves I was equipped with an extra nanocyte breatplate and shifitng nanocyte skirt very much similar to the one on my uniform.

Nanocyte were microscopic sized robot's which were built to replicate the same effect of the dreaded Technocyte virus, a virus which would quite easily explained cause Organic beings to transform into synthetic robotic counterparts were driven to madness through the extreme pain caused by the transformation and would hunt down any organic being they could find as to spread the disease.

After an event which was known as The Great Plague where the human race was almost driven to extinction, the virus just up and disappeared as quick as it had manifested no one knows why or how but thousands of years later an altered form of the disease was unleashed, presumably by the Sentients, which infected thousands but was thankfully quickly halted as a vaccine was created to halt its progress. A few years later though it was discovered that if someone who had used to be infected was vaccinated and then left to the energies in the Dark space of the Void they would manifest strange powers, it is this particular achievement which led to the creation of the Tenno in the first place.

But back onto the topic of Nanocyte the small robots were capable of the same rapid adaptation as the original Technocyte virus and could, therefore, strengthen armour at the point of impact making it far stronger than almost all rare and hard to find alloy's.

Now whilst I loved having the extra armour I was still quite uneasy when going out onto the field as I had still not been issued even a standard Tech department said that they were still seeking clearance from S.A.C.R.I.F.I.C.E who were the original builders of my Warframe to build one that suited my Warframe until then I had to make do with the nanocyte armour alone.

„Hey pay attention!" the instructor shouted as he tore me out of my inner monologue.

„Sorry, it won't happen again sir," I replied, several people snickering in the background.

We all assembled into an orderly line in front of our instructor and saluted before he began to explain how the ceremony would go down.

„This will be a standard ceremony you will all stand at attention until I order otherwise if any of you so much as makes a peep they'll be spending time with Alexander in the medical bay am I clear!," He said as he looked specifically at me.

„Sir yes sir!" we all replied as I did my best not to look at him in the eye.

„Good now forward march!"

As we left I noticed several elder Tenno enter the dojo with a large amount of equipment.

Shouldn't they be preparing for the Ceremony?

Our family Barracks were not far from the Orokin Embassy so we simply marched the entire way and all assembled ourselves in the courtyard, lining up just as we had many times before but something in the back of my mind was gnawing at me almost like a warning.

The ceramony started just like any other with the humans who came in and paid their respects to the Tenno with the courtasy of a bow. Tenno were brought up by the Orokin to believe that humans were underneath them, despite us once being human ourselves. I completly disregarded this racist believe, if anything I preferred the humans over my own Tenno „Family", at least the humans didn't insult me every day or look at me with those hate filled eyes that everyone else did, some of them even bowed or said a prayer when I walked past them in the barracks.

After the humans came the Orokin generals and politicians wearing their typical golden armour and robes, the believers aka the humans roared jubilantly as they passed, I instead found myself looking at the ground in disgust as these corrupt and power hungry individuals passed. The Orokin liked to think of themselves as pure beings but it was clear to me that this was just an image that they were trying to enforce upon the humans as a means to control them. They're a real face was one of a disgusting scientific perversion and the need to know and control everything that existed.

Talk about the perfect dictators...

Now normally some asswipe politician would take to the stage but instead, many more figures entered the courtyard wearing regal golden robes and crowns, they were quite clearly some kind of nobles maybe even a part of the royal family, at the front of this concierge stood a man and a woman who wore a helmet that covered most of her face and a slightly more open purple robe with golden trims.

As she passed me I felt strange almost ill

I'm inside my warframe something like that shouldn't even be possible.

The Orokin noble took the lead and walked onto the stage alongside his strange companion and cleared his throat.

„Before I begin with the ceremony I would like to give my deepest gratitude to our Tenno sons and daughters who fought and died with tooth and nail so that the people of our great empire could finally be safe...,"

There was another massive cheer from the human crowd.

Lies roll from your tongue just as much as there are likely credits in your account don't they.

As the Orokin continued for what felt like an eternity I turned my attention to the crowd, everyone was attentive but the Tenno seemed somewhat..blank as if they weren't even there I tried nudging the man next to me but it had no effect, he was clearly too busy with whatever he was looking at so I decided to see for myself. Following his line of sight, I saw that he was looking directly at the strange woman who had entered alongside the Orokin nobility. She was smiling almost evilly as she raised her hand opens into the air.

I found this extremely odd but quickly noticed how many Tenno were now raising their weapons.

The shots of respect are supposed to come after the ceremony, unless.

Oh God

Through a crack in her robe, I could see the telltale signs of robotics.

A Sentinal!

She then closed her hand and the sound of a thousand firearms going off at once filled the Courtyard.

The Orokin has no time to react and were cut down almost immediately by the coordinated strike as their still fresh corpses bled onto the ground the Tenno set their sights onto the Human believers

What they can't, they're innocent!

The Tenno opened fire just like they had before and the courtyard, which had been in shocked silence, now broke out into complete chaos. I watched on as Humans were cut down in the hundreds. the feeling of a hand tugging on my skirt alerted me as I turned around to see the little boy who would normally bring our mail every morning. Before I could even say a word to him the tip of a Tennos sword burst out from his neck showering me in blood.

My mind practically shut down as I witnessed the boy's tiny body crumple to the ground in a heap as he as he slowly choked on his own blood.

As the last signs of life left his body I knew what had to be done and drew my blade, a 4 foot long Odachi almost as large as myself, which had been my companion for the last 4 years, with both of my hands and lashed out at the child murdering scumbag, a Loki who didn't have his shields cycled, the tempered alloy of my blade cut through his unarmoured Warframe like a knife through butter and killed him instantly, Several others noticed my kill and turned to face me with their guns raised.

„Killing children you're all no better then the Sentinels!," I screamed out.

Activating defense protocols

The systems within my Warframe immediately whirled into action as many small holes opened up all over my warframe allowing my blood to freely bleed out, it did not fall to the ground though instead it formed a protective shield in front of me which soaked up my foes bullets and immediately spat them back out, as soon as they had to reload I sprang back into action willing the blood shield to transform once more into many small spikes which I sent hurtling into the group, thoroughly eviscerating them.

This was the power of the Vimparis warframe the ability to manipulate my own infused blood in any way I deemed necessary.

Taking a quick look around I saw that I was not the only one who had not succumbed to whatever madness was controlling the others but it was clear that we were at a disadvantage they outnumbered us 1000 to 1 and were quickly enclosing on our positions, I made a break for the nearest ally I could find a black Excaliber wielding a one handed scythe.

„Your not one of them?," He asked in a deep voice as he drove his scythe into the neck of a nearby Rhino.

„Does it look like it!," I replied as I cut down two more.

„We can't stay here, they will surround us if we do,"

I turned my head to see that the mad Tenno were already beginning to close us off.

Even when their being controlled they are still the most organized fighting force in the galaxy.

„Shit!," I cursed as I sliced the arm off of a Mag who was trying to cast Pull on me.

Before I could finish the Mag off a large Humvee burst in front of me and ran her over.I stepped back disgusted by the amount vile amounts of blood that coated my Warframe.

„What are you waiting for getting in quick!," A Volt said from the front seat as he fired off several shots into the crowd of Tenno behind us.

We both jumped into the Humvee me in the passenger seat and the Exalibur in the back.

„Hold on this might get rough!," The Volt said as he put down the gun in his hand and put the pedal to the metal.

As he drove through the horde I looked through the bulletproof glass window to see the Sentinal draw a strange weapon from its belt.

„Uh-oh," I muttered to myself

It aimed in front of the Humvee and let off a blast of what looked like pure raw energy, I anticipating this, quickly rammed into the driver's wheel causing the whole vehicle to lurch to the right and just barely avoid the attack.

„Jesus, Don't let it do that again," the Volt said as he passed me a Lex, a heavy pistol which acted much like a revolver but was capable of being loaded with 6 bullet magazine.

I drew down the window and took careful aim at the Sentient and her goons before letting loose 3 consecutive first shot missed and hit one of the many Mad Tenno that was stood beside her, the second pierced the barrel of the strange weapon in her hand rendering it utterly useless and the third and final shot landed perfectly between her eyes.

Destroy the brain and the Sentinal dies.

My celebrations were cut short as the flesh around the Sentinels head knit itself back together.

„Impossible," I managed to choke out.

I could feel it's eyes following me as we escaped the courtyard. I stared back in silence not able to comprehend what had just happened.

We drove for what felt like ages in utter silence past burning buildings and screaming civilians, the Tenno were making short work of everything the Orokin had built over the Millenia

„Phew that was close," the Volt said breaking the awkward silence.

„No kidding but what the hell was that, how did a Sentinal manage to get full control over the Tenno let alone gain access to Earth, the military hub of the Orokin empire, and the Orokin royalty?," I asked

„There is nothing more deceptive than an obvious fact, no one even noticed because we all believed the war was finally over," The exalibur said.

„Yeah and we all see how that turned out for us!," The volt shouted from behind the wheel.

„The Orokin were greedy but so are we, after she is done using them to destroy the Orokin she will likely set them upon one another until none is left" The exalibur replied.

The Volt merely sighed as he turned his head just enough so that I knew he was talking to me.

„That was some good shooting back there which family does you belong to?," He asked

„Zorne," I replied as simply as possible.

„ahh then you must be...,"

„Bloody Mary," The exalibur interrupted monotonously.

„Do you know how rude that is!," The volt exclaimed slightly slamming the steering wheel as he did.

„I am merely stating that which I have overheard," he replied.

I sunk down low in my seat.

„My name's Lunas, Bloody Mary is just what they called me after Amelia played that stupid prank on me." I murmured.

The Humvee was silent for a long time before the Exalibur finally spoke again.

„I apologize for my remark I have also heard rumours of this prank,"

„Who hasn't," I replied despondently.

A few weeks ago Amelia thought it would be funny to replace my hair conditioner with pink hair dye, thankfully I noticed it very quickly but as I went to leave my room to confront her about it the real „prank" began. Opening my door caused a large pail to fall onto me coating me in a thick sheet of congealed animal blood, my clothes were completely ruined and although I had reacted fast a large amount of it still managed to get into my hair or more specifically my left ponytail.

I spent hours trying to wash the blood out but in the end, I was forced to cut my losses quite literally.

„Such pranks are incredibly childish, I hope they received an appropriate punishment for such unlawful conduct against a fellow family member," The Exaliber thought aloud.

I ignored him and just kept my eyes forward.

We drove for an hour before finally reaching the barracks of one of the many Tenno family's.

„Why are we here?," The exalibur asked.

„One of my family members may be here and we are going to need her help if we want to get off planet," the Volt replied.

„I take it she knows how to operate a ship then,"

„That your right my friend,"

I went to unlock the door but was stopped by the Volt.

„Whoa there missy we can't go in there without a battle plan, things might get hairy after all,"

„What would you suggest then?," I asked.

„Well for starters we are going to need a secure channel to communicate on,"

„We are fighting against a Sentinal there's no such thing as a secure channel," the Exalibur said as he joined the group huddle.

„Which is why we are going to pick a channel they would never look at, everyone join the Powderpuff Girls channel," he replied.

„Your kidding with me right?"

„Do you want to be dead or alive?," the Volt asked back.

The Exalibur grunted clearly annoyed but did as he was told.

„Good now before we go any further I think a proper introduction is in order allow me to begin, my name is Kaiden and as you can obviously tell I am a Volt operator,"

„Call me Dredge," The Excalibur grunted.

„Lunas," I simply replied out of courtesy.

„Very good, now then which of us should take point?," Kaiden asked more towards Dredge then me.

„I will, I no doubt have more experience than either of you," Dredge replied.

„Then I guess that settles that good luck out there and don't forget to watch each other's backs," the Volt finished.

We all exited the Humvee at the same time and made our way quietly towards the barracks front entrance.

All of the camras are offline I'm not sure if I should be thrilled or terrified

Dredge took the lead just as he said he would and opened the door silently scythe at the ready just in case but as we peered inside we sensed no threats.

The door opened up to a short hallway with two large double doors on either side and a staircase at the end, Dredge made hand signs to indicate that one of us should go to each door whilst he would make sure nothing came down the staircase.

I took the door on the left and drew my newly acquired Lex whilst Kaiden took the one on the right. Dredge then held up his hand and made the breach signal, I quickly kicked the door in revealing what appeared to be an empty Commons room. Kaiden did the same for his side and just like me found nothing.

We fell in line behind Dredge once again as he began to ascend the spiral staircase up to the second floor which opened up into what appeared to be large living quarters, kitchen included. After making sure no one was hiding in any of the nearby side rooms we made our way down another corridor to the Mess hall and personal living quarters.

Kaiden took the lead as we turned another corner and stopped at a door with the name tag „Amber" on it.

Dredge nodded and instructed me and Kaiden to enter the room as he kept an eye out in the hallway.

Kaiden went first silently opening the door and quickly rushing in checking the right side of the room, I went in close behind making sure to check the corners on the left.

„Who's there?" we heard someone call from within the bathroom alongside the distinct sound of a gun being loaded.

„It's just me Amber it's ok to come out," Kaiden replied as he lowered his weapon.

I heard a large amount of clamouring before the door to the bathroom finally opened to reveal a Trinity.

„Thank god you're alright," she said as she practically jumped into his arms.

„Hey I promised to me...,"

I decided not to eavesdrop into their conversation and instead went over to the window, which happened to be in complete lockdown.

Wait what is that?

I put my head against the wall and managed to pick out a very subtle light thrumming in the wind beyond the wall.

„Guys," I said trying to get their attention.

„There's just one problem," Amber said.

„What don't tell me you don't actually know how to fly a...," Kaiden began but he was interrupted as Amber enveloped him in a very tight hug.

„Why did you run from mother Kaiden," she asked all emotion having left her voice.

Realization hit me like a freight train and I immediately hit the ground as the window was suddenly destroyed by a hail of bullets.

Shit!

Kaiden tried to run but Amber held onto him tightly as the heavy caliber rain completely shredded them both within a matter of seconds.

As soon as it stopped I took a quick peek out of the window to see what had attacked us and was not pleased in the slightest by what I saw.

That's A Rah-666 Comanche stealth helicopter only six of those things exist throughout the empire how did the Sentinal manage to get its hands on one so quickly!

I quickly ducked back down as it began to shoot another volley from it's 2 forward mounted machine guns and took a few deep breaths as I waited for it to finish.

As soon as it's guns stopped feeling I made a break for the door and just barely managed to get through in time for the next volley. Dredge was busy fighting off a horde of Mad Tenno who were attempting to get up the staircase to the second floor.

„Get to the roof it's your only chance!" he ordered as he kicked another Tenno down the stairs.

I didn't hesitate and began making my way immediately up the second flight of stairs to the roof.

„Good luck girl, you're going to need it" he muttered just loud enough for me to hear.

I slammed the door open to the roof with my shoulder and was immediately met by an Exaliburs blade, I managed to weave to the side just before it managed to make me one head shorter and quickly unsheathed my own blade before driving it through its now vulnerable torso.

It didn't end there though as the helicopter swooped overhead letting several more Tenno out onto the roof.

I activated my Warframes power's and enveloped myself in a Blood Shield as they began opening fire, I then dissolved my shield and lashed out using it as a sharp whip-like appendage slitting the throats of two of them before rushing forward into close quarters combat.

They tried to mow me down mid stride but my adapting Nanocyte armour merely reflected what was left of their magazines as I carved a bloody path through them with my Odachi.

As the last one fell the helicopter returned for another swoop this time with its getting guns already revved.

Adrenaline drove me on as I jumped directly towards it instead of running to cover and managed to drive my sword through the front windshield. The pilot was clearly shocked and before he could react I unloaded the entire magazine of my Lex into the front windshield,the helicopter spiralled out of control towards the ground as the pilot slumped over the controls dead.

Before it could crash into the ground I wrenched my sword out and jumped off ,still several feet off of the ground and landed with a harsh thud on the hard Tarmac of the parking lot.

I laid on the ground panting completely out of breath as the helicopter crashed and exploded only a mere few feet behind me.

My small period of respite was interrupted however as I heard the click of a magazine reloading. I looked around to see what appeared to be at least half of the Tenno military stationed on Earth were all stood in the courtyard pointing their firearms at me, their Sentient master standing alongside them.

I used my sword as a crutch to get back onto my exhausted feet, if I was going to die I was at least going to go out with a little dignity. The Sentient merely clapped slowly as I rose.

„My what skill in battle they did not lie about you little Lunas, you even managed to hit me with all people," she spoke as it let out its hand and signaled everyone to lower their weapons before beginning to approach me, little did it know that as I was hunched on the floor I had reloaded my Lex and promptly unloaded six smoking pieces of lead into her head, just as last time though her organic tissue simply stitched itself back together within a matter of seconds.

„And such determination you really are something dear," it said

„What are you!," I shouted as I reloaded the Lex once more.

„That's not important what you need to know Is that I am your mother but you may call me „Lotus"," she said in an attempt to sound comforting.

„My mother died years ago, she was disassembled alive from the inside out by one of you fucking monsters!," I screamed trembling slightly. As I unloaded another full magazine into her.

„Now, now dear that is all in the past, today we look towards a brighter future for all of us," it replied seemingly unfazed by the bullets that were tearing at its flesh.

„By murdering thousands of innocents, you call that a brighter future?," I asked, if a warframe could cry I probably would have been bawling by this point as I tried once more to shoot her.

„Sometimes sacrifices must be made so that we may begin age..."

„Oh cut me the bullcrap you Sentient bitch!," As I threw the now empty Lex at her face with no effect.

„It's clear that you won't give up and whilst I respect that I'm afraid we have no time for this," she said.

Several tenno emerged from the encirclement and began attacking me with various forms of melee weapons.

I quickly readied my blade and slashed the first one vertically across the chest before turning and blocking two more, a fourth one attempted to come at me from the side but I kicked out his knee and delivered a vicious elbow to the back of his head. I could hear his artificial skull caving in as I yanked my blade across the two I was blocking and parried another kicking him away as to make room for his friend who also came darting in from the left, the tradeoff was quick and ended with my blade splitting his spine and rendering him useless but I was immediately set upon by another 3 Tenno. One of them managed to get past my defense and drive his blade deep into my arm causing me to drop my blade.

Never!

I began channeling energy throughout my Warframe and blocked his next attack with my blood shield. Using more blood as an extension to my arm I grabbed onto the Tenno's shoulder and pulled back hard whilst also kicking him away. There was a sickening crunch as I dismembered him and used his now severed arm to brutally beat one of the other two as I drowned the other by manipulating the blood shield to wrap around his face.

More attempted to charge me from the front but I sent a hail of bloody spikes to cut them down mid stride.

Never! Never!

I could feel myself losing my grip on reality as my Warframe moved on its own weaving in and out of the Tenno and leaving a bloody trail in my wake as I tore at them with my bloody appendages.

Never! Never! Never!

I could only see red as I continued my bloody rampage.

NEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVER

I lifted my foes from the ground and tore them apart as they ran.

And then I suddenly stopped and fell to my knees.

Unbelievable I've reached my limit already.

I panted heavily as my legs gave out from exhaustion, I had put up a good fight but there were simply too many for me to handle and I had wasted too much blood by going berzerk and letting my feeling gain control over my actions.

„That is quite enough, it's clear I underestimated you far too much despite what I have witnessed, a stupid mistake on my part and one that will never happen again," the Sentient said as it approached me from behind.

I could hear the sound of its fake bones breaking as it revealed it's true robotic form to the world and knew what was about to come.

2 Tenno came, grabbed a hold of me and turned me around, just as I had expected she had reverted to her true form a mix of Machine and Organic surrounded by darkly coloured appendages, The Sentient lowered it's arm and dispensed a long but thin, sickly looking blade, this was clearly her means of injecting the Sentient corruption into her prey.

„Your just as stupid as you are ugly all Sentients know that Tenno is immune to the corruption," I spat out as she grabbed my head and pulled it to the side.

„ I'm not a normal Sentinal and this is not a curse it is a blessing," The Sentient recited as it drove it's blade deep into my warframes neck.

I choked slightly as it injected it's filthy corruption directly into my bloodstream and extracted itself from my neck.

I convulsed as images of the past flew before my eyes.

When I was young me and my family took part in a space cruise from Earth to the newly discovered planet at the time which was called Eris, something went wrong with the ship as we went into warp speed and it tore itself apart leaving half of it in Eris space and the rest of it in dark space, the area around the terrifying emptiness known as the void I, of course, had been stranded on the latter thankfully ships back then were equipped to deal with such situations and even though we only had half of one left me and my family managed to keep ourselves sheltered from the deadly magics contained within the Void. We were sure that we would be ok until what was left of the ships radars warned us of incoming contacts or better said Sentients.

You don't know the real meaning of the word fear until you've seen the true face of a sentient, underneath the human masks that they built for themselves they were Eldrich abominations so horrifying that they were indescribable, They cut through the survivors injecting them with their sick corruption and implanting their disgusting parasitic offspring inside of them. Me and my family managed to escape but I had to watch in horror as the Sentient offspring that had been injected into my Mother disassembled her from the inside out gorging itself on her organs to grow before finally bursting out from her empty chest cavity and doing the same to my brother's and father. In the end, I was left trapped in a room with a now fully grown Sentient and the 5 thoroughly mutilated corpses of my family And the first thing a newly grown Sentient does is viscously kill any sentient lifeform in the area. I was brutally eviscerated, mutilated and tortured for days by that disgusting Synthetic being. Before finally being save the military but instead of being sent to the ER or anything remotly reasonable I was sent to an advanced Orokin research base located on Pluto, there S.A.C.R.I.F.I.C.E experimented on me as they were surprised as to how I had survived the Sentient turned out I had a genetic defect that allowed my body to adapt to the corruption much like how the Technocyte vaccine adapted the virus so that it would lie dormant inside the victim.

They used this concept to create a new vaccine against the Sentient corruption and injected the newly made Tenno with it making them immune to its effects and essentially winning the war for us.

Afterwards, I was sent to the Tenno order to become a disciple and fight in the war despite me being so young at the time as S.A.C.R.I.F.I.C.E discovered that my blood now changed by the infection and having fused with the dark void energy that seeped into the destroyed room we had hidden had gifted me with unique powers.

I stopped convulsing as the memory came to an end.

„Now that that is over how do you feel my dear?," the Sentient asked.

„Like I want to kill you," I spat out weakly.

Without warning or remorse she drove the blade into my neck once again, my entire body shook from the intense pain.

„Who am I!" she shouted.

„A...filthy...fucking...Sentient," I coughed.

She drove it in again and again and again until I began to lose count.

„Why won't you submit!, how do you continue to resist the new strain!" she asked clearly angered.

„Fuck...you..that's ….how,"

She took a step back, she was clearly not prepared for this outcome.

„I want her put into stasis right now, she is clearly a danger that must be studied before we can continue,"

I could hear something being rolled onto the car park and turned my head painfully towards the sound, behind me stood a small completely empty cryo pod.

„You..think...freezing me is going to...help," I managed to cough out.

„You know what happens when a Tenno stays in cryo-stasis for too long don't you dear," she said as she began to shut the Cryopod.

„Your body's may be strong but your brains are just as weak as any other human beings, enough time in Cryostasis and you won't even remember me let alone your own name, and when that time comes I will let you out to be my willing daughter, that is if I don't decide to kill you first,"

„Why...did you...do it?," I asked as I resigned myself to my fate

„To maintain the natural balance," She replied as she walked away.

As The cold began to seep into me the first thing to go was my hearing as the dull sound of pale white noise began reverberating in my ears.

The second thing to go was my sense of smell and taste as the disgusting taste of the corruption faded away into nothing.

Next, I lost all control over my limbs as I fell deeper and deeper into the eventual abyss. I was screaming to myself to stay awake, begging to stay awake. Pleading to escape to no avail.

The last thing I saw as I fell into darkness was the Sentients sick smile before it turned back to its sick puppets

I'll have your head Sentient, I promise you.

I promise you...

Promise...

And then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Mars an untold amount of years after the fall of the Orokin Empire.

The endless glistening off the red sand was disturbed as a small frigate landed on the hot desert planet.

The cargo bay opened to reveal a handful of heavily armoured decrepit looking individuals armed to the teeth and at the front stood an old man clearly more robotic then he was human covered in wrinkles and decaying flesh.

Captain Vor of the Grineer Empire formally an admiral but demoted as he failed to capture a tenno and ignore his orders. Now he roamed the stars as he tried to run from the Tenno that had almost killed him time and time again. His body was failing and he knew he would not last much longer but he still remained calm, death was a cold inevitability for the Grineer whose bodies and DNA were now failing after decades of war and before he died, be it from his time running out, or from the Tenno that stalked him constantly, Vor had sworn to do one more thing.

Kill at least one more Tenno before he died.

It was petty and he knew that full well but he was still determined to finish his self-imposed suicide mission as were the few loyal Grineer sons and daughters who swore to see their Father's last wish to its end.

„Where?," Vor asked one of his men.

„A few clicks north of here sir," he replied.

„Good load up the machine," Vor ordered as he climbed aboard a sand rover, much like a dune buggy but perfectly made for the incredibly hot sands of mars.

As they drove Vor thought back on what had brought him to this moment, he remembered how he had been cocky enough to believe the Ascaris would work even if the Tenno managed to disengage it but the Failsafe had been falsely installed and now he was doomed as he could no longer finish the Tenno off, nowadays he couldn't even shoot straight with his pistol attempting to fight with the Tenno like he did in the good old days would be impossible.

Which is why he opted for the easier and well-developed tactic of killing them as they awoke from their Millenia long slumber, it wasn't honourable and it wasn't pretty but when you were facing a foe that outmatched you in every field of war sometimes you had to play dirty to win.

„Captain we're here," One of the Grineer soldiers said, snapping Vor from his thoughts.

„Very well put it down there," He instructed

The Grineer unloaded a very battering ram-type machine from the back of one of the Sand rover and set it up directly in front of what appeared to just be a simple golden ring in the sand.

Stepping in front of the machine Vor removed his trusty Void key, a remnant from the old Orokin Empire, from its socket on his right shoulder and used it to start up the machine. Within minuites, a large sickly black portal had opened within the Ring through which the Grineer could see the aincient decadant walls of the Orokin ruins that lay beyond.

„Firearms ready we want to be prepared if the Lotus decides to wake this one up," Vor ordered as he stepped into the portal.

The scenery instantly changed from the hot desert to the cold feeling of metal.

„This is...a nest," Vor spoke at first astounded but then estatic as he looked around the long hall he had been teleported into.

Tenno were usually held in pairs or alone in cryo storage but occasionly the Grineer would discover large „Nests" which contained hundreds if not thousands of Tenno all neatly packed next to one another. Why the Lotus had decided to do this was beyond him but it made his job all the easier.

„Begin exterminating them we cannot let the Lotus wake these one's," Vor ordered as the Grineer began to prepare firing but soon stopped altogehter.

„What are you doing!," Vor roared as he approached one of his soldiers.

„They're all dead already a captain," The grunt replied fearfully.

Vor approached the nearest pod and wiped the cold from it to reveal a dead Exalibur.

„They bled to death," Vor noted as he saw the dried blood around the Tenno's open services every hole, every chink in its armour was covered in long dried out blood and frozen blood.

Vor looked into several others to confirm what he was seeing but it was the same for each and every one.

„How is this possible," he asked himself as he looked towards the ceiling which was covered in various pipes and tubes, he noticed one particular tube which connected into every Cryostorage unit filled with an odd crimson substance.

„That one, follow it and see where it goes," Vor ordered.

Several Grineer broke off to follow the tube, Vor followed close behind as he looked at all the dead Tenno that surrounded him on all sides.

The Grineer suddenly stopped and raised their arms as they turned a corner and entered a small chamber.

One lone pod stood in the middle of the room hundreds of tubes connecting into it.

Vor took a step forward and as he did the mechanisms of the pod began to hiss into action causing it to open and reveal something he had never seen before.

Lunas POV

„Mum they didn't forget about us did they?"a little girl asked

„Of course not my dear just relax and play with your toys they'll be here any minute," her mother replied.

„Ok!"

„Tali you might want to look at this," a strange man said as he entered the room.

„Ok, you behave yourself ok," the mother said to her daughter.

„Sure thing mum be back soon!,"

„I promise you I'll be back as soon as I can,"

„I promise,"

„Promise,"

My eyes opened slowly as the cold began to recede around me.

„Tenno it is time to awaken, the system needs you,"

My head was pounding and my body felt rigid almost breakable but I still managed to speak.

„Who are you," I asked aloud.

„I am the Lotus and I am here to guide you, if you listen to my instructions you will make it out of here alive...I promise,"

Promise

Promise

Promise...

„I don't need your promises...Sentient,"

The frigid air inside the Cryo pod weighed down on me heavily.

„I... am not that person anymore, I have changed just as you have, now if you do not listen to me you will die,"

„I'm not afraid of you or your petty threats, monster, now get out of my head"

„I wish you no harm but the Grineer.. the Grineer will torture you, take you apart...,"

„Don't talk to me about torture I've already lived through the worst of it for years! Now get the fuck out of my head!," I screamed now with all my might.

„I will not let the Grineer get their hands on you.."

The connection suddenly broke as the cryo unit opened and I fell to the ground hitting my head and curling up in the fetal position. I held my head in pain shivering as the aftereffects of the Cryo Stasis began taking effect.

Through the pain, I could hear guns being raised and approaching footsteps. I opened my eyes to see them, the Grineer as the Lotus had called them, they looked very similar to humans but there was clearly something wrong with them as their skin looked torn almost decaying not to mention a number of cybernetic implants which made them more machine than human. I stayed where I was as one of them approached me.

VorPOV

As the pod opened I was met with a sight I had never seen before, a Tenno that appeared human just like we Grineer had thousands of years ago, it was clearly female and just by comparing it's size to the others I could tell that this one was far younger then any of the others I had ever encountered.

It was also a model that I could not recognize, I had fought Tenno for years and never once had I seen one that even compared to this one..

It fell to the ground and curled itself up tightly on the floor this shocked me even further as many Tenno do not react to pain that much if at all.

My men not knowing how to react to such an occurrence raised their weapons to fire but I called them off. This one had yet to attack them and it was clear from the position it was in that it couldn't fight us even if it wanted to.

It would make the perfect prisoner.

I quickly banished the thought from my mind as I thought back to what had occurred the last time I had thought to capture a live Tenno.

What do I do than kill it?

I stared down at its small form once again and something stirred inside me in the back of my head.

What if we weren't to take it prisoner or kill it?

The thought of letting the Tenno go for some reason would not leave my head despite my better judgement.

Letting it go would be a waste though what if we could bring it over to our side...

I stepped back slightly at my own thought.

A Tenno fighting for the Grineer what's come over me.

Think about it the Corpus are already utilizing dead Tenno as weapons and are making more progress against them then we just think about what we could do with a live Tenno.

I hated to admit it but the plan didn't just seem logical it also seemed practical, fight fire with fire, they used to say.

But how do we do that the Lotus, the doting mother of the Tenno, always brings them over to work for her despite never even meeting her, she' knows how to play them into her fingers.

Perhaps it is because she acts the role of doting mother that the Tenno follow her, maybe that's what they want someone to lead them with a strict but loving hand to guide them.

This is absurd I should just kill it and be done with it.

Just try it if we fail then you can still kill it afterwards it can't us either way.

I don't know why but I decided to listen to the nagging incessant voice in my head and approached the human Tenno's prone form.

Unsure of what to do now I made a flimsy attempt to sound concerned.

„Are you alright little one?" I asked.

This is ridiculous I don't even know why I'm trying to talk to a damn Tenno they can't even talk...

„Which planet...are we on?," It asked pain clear in its young voice.

Me and my men all turned our heads shocked at what was happening.

„Mars..we are on Mars," I replied still slightly unsure.

The Tenno breathed out a sigh of relief.

„Good..this must be Omicron station then,"

It made an attempt to get up but quickly fell back down. Before it could once again harm itself on the cold metal floor I made sure to catch it.

„Ah thankyou..but I'm afraid it might already be too late for us," it said as I let it down onto its knees.

„What do you mean?"

„That thing, the Lotus is more than likely already waking the others I don't stand a chance against them, not in this state,"

Strange it seems to hate it's own kind maybe we can use this to our advantage...alright time to get some plus points convince her you already dealt with the others.

What?

Trust me

„There is..uh no need to be afraid the Tenno have all already been...dealt with," I said

„How there must have been at least 20000 of them?," It reacted shocked.

Think fast think fast

Looking around the room I noticed a console that was flaring red and took a risk.

„I deactivated their life support they all died before they could even awaken,"

The Tenno looked towards the console and then towards all the pipes that connected her pod to all of the others out in the hallway.

„Yes it does look like they were using me as some kind of living life support system for their 20000 soldiers doesn't it, they must have been using my blood to keep them from drying out like dust in the wind ," the Tenno replied satisfied.

„What is so special about your blood?," I asked curiosity getting the better of me.

„I don't know all the ins and outs of what the Orokin did to me but as far as I know my blood has unique molding and regenerative abilities, it's the only thing that kept me alive as they kept me frozen for so long,"

The plan was working well I was even managing to glean information from the Tenno but all good things eventually come to an end.

My comms suddenly lit up to the sound of gunfire and the screaming of my dying troops.

„Tenno, the Tenno are here!," I heard them shout out loud through the comms before screams and then silence.

„Damn it," I said throwing my earpiece onto the ground in anger.

I looked to my men who were now scared and understandably so, we were practically trapped.

„There still might be a way out if this is Omicron then we must be in the basement level meaning there must be a disposal chute leading to the Barracks somewhere down here," The Tenno said.

„Can you take us there?," I asked

„I would but my legs are useless in this state,"

I called over two Grineer Lancers, the most basic of Grineer infantry unit's, and ordered them to assist the Tenno, they both seemed unsure but one look at my face convinced them to both but an arm underneath her shoulder and help her to her feet.

„Behind that wall is the garbage area," She said pointing towards the far wall of the room.

The two lancers brought her up to the wall and helped keep her steady as she reached her hand out to the gleaming metal surface, clicks and mechanical whirring could be heard as a passageway opened up.

I took a quick glance to find that she was telling the truth.

„The chute is just on the other side of the room you can't miss it,"

My men went in first making sure to secure the area beyond, then the Tenno and the two lancers holding her and lastly me.

Just as I entered I looked back to see many Tenno were quickly rushing towards us.

Using what could only be described as her own blood the Human Tenno quickly shut the door and broke the mechanism.

„Is it back there!," I shouted out to the Grineer who had moved into the room.

„it's right here just like it said!" one of them shouted back.

I ordered the two lancers to help lift her into the chute and the rest to keep a close eye on the way we came, I could hear the Tenno pounding on the wall and didn't to be unprepared in case they somehow managed to get in.

After they had managed to get through to the over side we followed quickly behind and ended up in what could only be described as rows upon rows of lockers most of them long since ransacked but a few still looked operational.

„Look for the one with the nametag Lunas, I used to be stationed here and if we're lucky my stuff will still be in there,"

We quickly fanned out and located the locker, inside was an at least 4 foot long katana accompanied by a large container of red liquid.

Bringing it over the Tenno quickly inserted two tubes, one into her forearm and the other into the container and began transferring the liquid into her body.

„That's much better," she said as she told the Grineer who were previously holding that she could handle it.

For a second she wobbled on her feet but she quickly regained her balance and held her hand out towards me.

„An old acquaintance of mine once said that you should always introduce yourself before beginning an operation, so you may call me Lunas"

I gave her hand a firm shake before replying.

This is a risky move but it's the only chance we've got

„Vor, Captain Vor, of the second Grineer Navy regiment"

„It's a pleasure now we should get going before they catch up to us, Tenno never give up after all,"

„Maybe this will help then," I said revealing the sword to her.

Giving a Tenno a murder weapon I must have gone insane within the span of the last few minutes.

I stood at the ready just in case, despite my critical condition and inability to fight I wanted to at least try if something went wrong.

The Tenno gave the blade a couple of test swings before sheathing it into a sheath specially connected to her Warframe.

„Funny I don't remember leaving a spare Odachi here on Omicron, oh well you know what they say ,never look a gift horse in the mouth," she said as she pried a door open and checked both sides of the corridor that lay beyond it before waving us over.

I took the chance as we walked through the mazelike corridors to try and pry some more information from her.

„Why do you hate your own kind?" I asked.

Damn that came out as far too uncaring.

„Aside from the fact that they hate me for seemingly no reason they are also arrogant, heartless and believe they are superior to everyone even the Orokin who created them," she replied with uncontained anger.

„You do seem much more civil than them, and also much more advanced you look almost like a human from the times long past," I remarked.

„That's more than likely due to my Warframe Vimparis, it was designed as a part of a new generation of human warframes and can take a lot more punishment than the others.

„Human Warframes?"

„It's just like the name imply's we are made based on the appearance of our human bodies,"

„Are there more of these Human Warframes?"

„I never saw any others but it's highly likely that S.A.C.R.I.F.I.C.E made more, the Orokin were naturally greedy and never believed in too much of a good thing,"

„Who are..," but I was stopped midway as we entered what appeared to be a control room.

„There will be plenty of time to talk after we get out, but first, let's see if Omicrons defences are still operational," Lunas said as she began typing on one of the many dimly lit computers that littered the room.

Suddenly the room was plunged into a crimson darkness as the main lights turned off and the emergency lights and sirens began to blare.

„There, all defences have been set to crisis mode, that should give us more then enough time to get out of here alive,"

„How did you manage to do that, do you know all of the Orokin access codes?," I asked once again trying to glean more info from our new Tenno acquaintance

„I was stationed on Omicron during the war and returned to the moon only after it ended so I know this place inside out, despite the Orokin not wanting me to," she replied.

The moon? That was lost millennia ago no one knows what happened to it, could it be that she knows what happened and how the Orokin fell?

My thoughts were interrupted as Lunas abruptly stood up from her chair and pushed me to the side making me just narrowly avoid the blade that had almost sliced me in two.

„Get back!" she shouted as she drew her blade to meet the assailant.

Lunas POV

How did he find us Omicron is amazing even the Orokin couldn't navigate it without a map, the only way he managed to find us was either through dumb luck or he used to be stationed here as well if he was then we might be in trouble.

My Odachi clashed with my enemy's much smaller Skana and sent the Exalibur staggering back, I followed up on my advantage by carving a deep wound across its chest before going in for the killing blow on its neck but was stopped as a second Tenno entered the room, a Rhino wielding a large Skindo axe , and charged at me.

I still not being fully recovered was not able to move out of the way in time and crashed to the floor. The Rhino landed on top of me and attempted to restrain my arm but the Grineer were beginning to react now and were now firing upon both of them, the Rhino with its plentiful shielding and heavy armour managed to duck behind one of the monitors in time but his Exalibur ally, who's shield was now inactive was filled with holes as it tried to fully escape.

As the Grineer began to reload the Rhino charged towards them with its axe raised high above its of them covered their face in fear as the Rhino brought the axe crashing down on them but the blow never connected as I was already back on my feet and had blocked the blow with my sword.

Before the Rhino could win the stalemate with its superior strength I pushed the axe fiercely to the right managing to catch it on the tip of my blade and sending it to the other side of the room. I couldn't follow up though as it grabbed my blade with one hand and struck me hard with the other one sending me once more to the it tried to reach down to grab me my legs darted out around its neck and I quickly hauled myself up and around its neck.

Now I had the upper hand as I sat on it's shoulders pulling my legs back hard on it's neck attempting to bring the hulking monster to the ground, somehow it managed to stay upright but tipped over a table as it wobbled on its feet but it still had to deal with the danger of me suffocating it as I increased the pressure around its neck. The Rhino attempted to swing at me with its huge bulky hands but missed and slipped on one of the many files that had littered the ground after it had tipped over the table in its struggle to stay standing.

It fell to the ground and now had a hold of my thighs and was attempting to pry me off with all its might but just before it could slip free I heard the ring of 3 high caliber pistol rounds being unloaded into its chest. It immediately stopped struggling and I looked up to see that Vor has shot it with what appeared to be a scavenged Orokin pistol.

„Thanks," I said as he helped me to my feet.

„It's time we left,t we have a ship waiting for a few klicks south of here if the Tenno haven't destroyed the Sand Rover's we should be able to make it back before more of them arrive,"

„Then we have no time to waste, try to keep up," I said as I retrieved my sword and ran out the door.

Using my expert knowledge of the facility we managed to avoid the defences and make it outside of the station into the scorching heat of Sand Rover's as Vor had called them were still sat outside waiting for us.

Two Grineer rushed me over to the nearest one available and helped me into the backseat with Vor before firing up the engine.

„Told you we could make it out," I said but received no reply.

I turned to see Vor struggling to breathe and the skin around his face cracking and bleeding.

„Hideous isn't it, this is the curse of the Grineer, this is why we fight so hard to conquer the system, in the hopes that along the way we may find a way to undo the genetic deterioration that was brought on by the stupidity of our ancestors," Vor choked out along with a large amount of blood.

I watched as the flaking continued now reaching his neck and made a brash but necessary descision.

I thrusted the very tip of my finger into his neck and began passing over as much of my blood as I could spare, at first it had little effect but after a short time his skin began knitting itself back together and the wrinkles on his face rescinded leaving only fresh and healthy skin behind.

„How?," He asked in wonder as he watched through the drivers mirror.

„Like I told you my blood has regenerative abilities, they simply reconstructed the dead cells into fresh and healthy ones," I said removing my finger and fell back into my seat exhausted.

„How did you know we have the same blood type?" he asked.

„We..don't...my blood adapts...to the type of the victim...," I replied eyes heavy.

„Don't die on me now little one," He said as he shook me lightly.

„Not..dying...just...tired," I replied one last time before closing my eyes and drifting into sleep.

Vor's POV

I attempted to bring the young Tenno back to consciousness but had no luck and before I could begin to plot our next move The Sand rover suddenly shook violently almost making me fall out of my seat.

„Drive straight you fool!," I shouted to the driver.

„They've caught up to us!" he replied.

Turning to look out of the rear view window I could see two lightly armoured vehicles were catching up with us, my strength restored I lunged forward and plucked the transmitter for the onboard radio from the front dashboard.

„This is your captain speaking, hold off the Tenno we cannot afford to lose our cargo!," As I said this many of the Land Rovers began to slow down to intercept the incoming Tenno.

„Get me a connection with the bridge!"

„Already done sir you're on the line," the soldier next to me replied.

„Lieutenant Commander Cael are the Matredomes weapon systems active," I said as I peered out the window once more to see the Tenno bursting through the makeshift roadblock the other Sand Rovers had created.

„All guns are operational, what needs blowing up sir!," Cael replied jubilantly.

„Tenno scum, you have our coordinates make it happen Cael,"

„With pleasure," he replied.

Even though we were still a way away from the ship I still managed to notice it's onboard artillery turn to face our direction.I covered my head as the ear breaking the sound of cannon fire filled the air.

The ship managed to fire 4 consecutive shots the first three missed completely as the Tenno simply weaved their way around the shots almost as if they knew where they were coming from but as they began to move out of the range of the fourth shot one of the Sand Rover's which had managed to catch up kamikazed into the side of one of the Tenno vehicles. Now unable of dodging it along with what was left of the Grineer Sand Rover were blown to pieces by the artillery shot.

„One tango down but Rover's 2 through 6 are reported deceased, Sir we are on our own!"

I could see the other vehicle burst out from the smoke and come hurtling towards us.

If you want something done you do it yourself!

I drew my Seer pistol, a mix of Orokin and Grineer engineering at it's best and smashed the window next to me with my my head and part of my torso out of the now broken window I took careful aim and unloaded my entire clip.

It seemed to have no effect against the superior armour but one of the bullet's gleamed of the vehicles hood and into its front left tire causing it to burst. The Tenno attempted to shoot at us from afar but it was no use as we had already sped off.

I slumped back into my seat thoroughly tired for the rest of the ride.

I was finally able to relax as the Sand Rover docked itself in the cargo bay of the Matredome, a standard Grineer battle cruiser in the second Grineer Regiment, but my relaxation didn't last long as I realized one large problem.

How do I explain bringing a Tenno onto a Grineer battle Cruiser?

As I thought about how to divert this crisis I heard a shuffling in the seat next to me and looked to my right to see that Lunas was now awake although clearly still weak.

„Problem?" she asked still clearly half asleep.

„Grineer are not fond of Tenno your kind has killed thousands of us within the last years and whilst these two who were with us know they can trust you it will be much harder to convince the rest of them about your friendly intentions," I replied.

She looked at me clearly not understanding what I meant and opened the side door. I tried to stop her but she stepped out into the cargo bay and into the view of what must have been at least 100 Grineer soldiers armed to the teeth.

At first, I was sure that they would begin firing and our one chance to restore my broken genes would be lost but was thoroughly surprised to hear no shots.

I exited the Sand Rover to see the Grineer gathered hands on their weapons but currently none of them had raised them to fire.

„They aren't firing?," I asked myself.

I could hear someone trying to get my attention and turned to face the driver who was still sat in the seat.

„Well sir I...brought a pocket regulator with us on the mission," he said turning his head away from me.

Soldiers would occasionally bring along something to keep themselves entertained during their long tours and one such thing was a pocket Regulator, these were built in with cameras as to record the soldiers experience in combat and wirelessly transmit it to a screen as to show it off to their comrades back on the ship, they had been banned by the Grineer military due to several top secret operations being leaked to the population, being found with one could lead to court-martialing and death but in this case, it had saved us.

„I want it disposed of immediately but...you will not be punished for it,"

„Thank you, sir,"

„Consider this your one and only warning I never want to see one of those on my ship ever again,"

„Of course, sir, I will dispose it at once!"

„Good you're dismissed, you as well soldier you both fought well today I will be making note of it,"

The two saluted me before driving off to store the Sand Rover.

Meanwhile, Lunas still looked very confused as she observed a large amount of Grineer that were gathering in the cargo bay.

„Grineer my sons, I want you all to welcome our newest ally in our fight against the Tenno now I know what you are all thinking can we trust a Tenno to fight with us against it's own kin and the answer to that is yes she hates them just as much as we do, it is time to shed our hatred for those that are not our own and make new allies, the Tenno are begining to outmatch us with their mix of Orokin weaponry and plentiful amount of allies we are being pushed back, killed in the thousands but enough is enough now we fight them on a level playing field and we will win for we are the Grineer!," I rallied.

The Grineer raised their guns in agreement and cheered.

„Good, now plot a course for Mercury we have an old enemy to deal with!"

The Grineer soldiers stormed out of the to begin making preparations all except one wearing much lighter armour and equipped with a monocle which covered his left eye.

„Look at you Vor, fresh new ideas along with a new young face," He remarked as he approached Lunas.

„Hello my dear my name is Doctor Relus Kredge a researcher in Grineer Gene deterioration and leading onboard Technician, I wish to welcome you to our humble but capable Matredome," Relus said as he gave out his hand to the young Tenno girl.

„Ah it's a pleasure to meet you, doctor," she said as she shook herself awake.

„Hah it really can talk and it even has manners, now I really have seen everything the galaxy has to offer," the doctor laughed.

„Well I assure you I'm nothing like the other's,"

„Oh I don't doubt that the way you acted proves where your loyalty lies, at least to me it did, the other Grineer outside this ship on the other hand will treat you very much as an enemy," The old doctor said as he lowered his monocle to inspect Lunas.

„Yes well I know how to deal with people not liking me so I should be fine," she answered clearly uncomfortable.

„hmmm yes, I must say though you look astonishingly human for a Tenno,"

„Yes well this warframe was built as a direct copy of my human body,"

„So Tenno really are just husks used by human operators, I had my doubts but how do you manage to control something so complicated as a Warframe from so far away?,"

„Thank you, Doctor, but I think it would be best if we let her rest for now until she feels up to answering more questions," I interjected.

„Yes, how careless of me you did just escape from a horde of those distateful things didn't you," the doctor replied as if remembering something important.

The two of them bid me farewell as they left to find suitable living quarters for Lunas.

„Now is the time for some old fashioned revenge," I said to myself, a slight spring in my step as I walked.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke not to the quiet sound of birds but instead to the moans and creaks of metal, it took me only a moment to remember where I was.

„The Matredome," I mumbled.

The ship was not the finest I had ever travelled in but it had that antique kind of feeling that gave it a special charm that and it had cannons, really big ones.

The room I had been given was quaint and was in far better a condition than I one I used to live in at the Zorne family barracks, it even had a working mirror. Peering into the glass I could see my face was mostly fine, good thing too cleaning these Warframes is an utter nightmare, I then went on to run preliminary checks

Transference holding.

Optics check

Armour integrity check

Blood storage refilling

No shields are currently installed we advise you speak with your nearest Warframe Technician.

„Yes we get it I have no shields no need to rub it in every time I run a test," I said annoyed with myself.

Just as I finished making all the necessary recalibrations and checks a knock sounded on the door.

„The..uh,Doctor Relus..would like to speak with you," An unsure voice sounded from the other side.

I opened it to reveal a Grineer armed with what appeared to be a large butcher's knife. We stared at each other for a second not knowing what to do until the Grineer finally broke the silence.

„R-right this way," He said turning on his heel and walking off at a fast pace.

The Grineer led me through the many Bronze coloured corridors until we reached a door simply marked as „R&D,", after which he nodded slightly and left in a hurry.

Well, it's not the worst I've been treated.

I stepped inside the spacious room to see many tables lined with equipment on the other side was a shooting range, probably to test the latest developments and to the right a small aclove littered with notes and several active Relus was tinkering with what appeared to be a rifle on one of the many tables when I approached him.

„Good morning my dear I take it you rested well," he greeted without raising his head.

„You wanted to see me?"

„Yes take a seat please," he said gesturing towards a chair.

I did as instructed and looked on as he grabbed a bag from behind the table that seemed to be filled with various different instruments.

„As well as being a Technician and researcher I am also the ships leading physician, if you ever feel like you need repairs then I will more then happily aid you," the doctor said with a kind smile.

„Thank you for the offer Doctor Relus but all my systems are running at their optimum settings right now,"

„If that's the case...could I maybe bother you for a blood sample?" he asked eagerly.

I extended my hand and opened one of the many outer holes of my warframe allowing my blood to flow out to the tip of my fingers. The doctor quickly grabbed a clean container and gathered the thin stream of blood that was still floating in the air.

„It's not much much it should be enough," I replied slightly tired once more.

The doctor obviously noticed my change in health and set the container to the side.

„If it's blood you're lacking we have more than enough reserves to get you back on your feet," he offered but I merely raised a hand in the dispute.

„Introducing foreign blood into my systems may cause an instant shutdown, I'll be fine I just need to wait for my tanks to refill,"

„I see until then I recommend you let one of my assistants accompany you just in case,"

I not being used to this amount of kindness and acceptance awkwardly accepted the offer as to not be rude.

„Doctor does all Grineer really hate the Tenno?," I asked now curious.

„Oh yes, with a passion we are quite the Xenophobic bunch,"

„Then...why..,"

„Because I am old and can see past a petty grudge, just because the majority of your kin wish to destroy us does not mean that you all are," he interrupted as the door to the room opened to reveal a Grineer woman wearing heavy armour and wielding what appeared to be a large machine gun.

„You called old man," she said in a gritty tone that reflected her heavily augmented body.

„Good, Grell I want you to look after Lunas she is suffering from a lack of blood and I don't want her falling over and getting a concussion," the doctor said as he took the sample of blood over to a microscope.

Grell stoically looked at me, then the doctor before finally shrugging and beckoning me over to the door.

I got to my feet and fell in line as the hulking woman walked back into the corridor. I left the room after her not forgetting to thank Doctor Relus as I left.

What followed was a very simple tour of the many floors of the ship. Grell was not a talkative person like Vor or Relus and instead opted to using as little speech as possible coupled with various hand gestures.

She sounds sick maybe that's why she doesn't like to talk.

It wasn't clear in her posture but my senses were screaming at me that Grell was suffering from something serious, more than likely this Genetic deterioration Vor was talking about earlier. I decided not to ask her about it.

The ship was split into 4 floor's, floor 1 was where everything was stored including all of the ships Munitions, this is also where the cargo and launching bays were found, the 2nd floor consisted mostly of living quarters and canteen's where the soldiers who weren't on duty relaxed, my room was also on this floor tucked far away in a corner.

Much like back at Earth but at least the people here don't hate my guts out.

The R&D lab along with various foundry's, for the upkeep and production of new weapons and munitions, were all found on the third , all of the important linguistics and comm centres along with the controls for the ship's defences and the main command bridge were all cramped onto the 4th floor.

As the tour came to an end Grell received a transmission on her comms and led me back to the Bridge before opening the door for me before silently leaving.I took this to mean that I was expected and entered the Bridge.

The Room was lit with hundreds of monitors all lined up along the walls and almost reaching the ceiling In the middle stood a single chair,more than likely the pilot seat, with another smaller console in front of it. Vor was sat in the chair staring out through the ships window at what was undoubtedly known as one of the smallest planets in the system,Mercury.

„I used to be in charge of this sector, this whole planet along with it's every facility once belonged to the Grineer, now it's been infested by the Tenno and their allies," Vor said, almost mourning the loss.

„You intend to take it back?," I asked.

„No, we don't have the men or the resources for that, we've come here today to eliminate the Tenno that now controls this sector and claim back the technology it stole from us,"

„What did it steal?"

„An ancient Orokin drop ship that we had been repurposing to become a Grineer special ops stealth fighter, we were almost done removing everything to all that was left was to get rid of the annoying ship cephalon but it put up much more of a fight then we thought it would, we were going to just outright erase it from the system when...,"

„The Tenno escaped and took the ship for itself," I finished.

„Yes," Vor replied curling his hand into a fist.

„What do you know about the Tenno? anything will help,"

„It wielded black magic as if it could control the very matter that makes up the universe,"

A Mag then, damn I always hated them their streamlined warframes and expert control over gravity made them almost impossible to take down from afar.

„That won't be a problem I hope," Vor said interrupting my thoughts.

„It'll be an interesting fight, Mags are good at crushing their opponents from afar but their close quarters skills are usually much lower and they have far less armour or shielding than other Tenno, as long as I can get in close and make her waste her energy trying to keep me away then she will eventually have nothing left and be easy to pick off,"

Vor nodded clearly pleased before bringing up a projection of the facility we would be heading to.

„That Tenno, Mag as you called her, has cut off most of the facility's entrances and the only one's left are being heavily defended by colonists who are attempting to dig out the precious ores and more than likely either sell them to the Corpus or give them to the Lotus to further her useless cause,"

He pointed towards a distant corridor marked on the digital map as „work in progress"

„We have repurposed a mining drone, which was onboard the ship for repairs before the incident occurred, to be able to carve a hole big enough in the outer wall of the facility's upcoming expansion, the walls in that area are much weaker and the lockdown mechanisms have yet to be installed so it's a clear shot from there to the main staging area, the Tenno is more than likely watching over the project from there," he finished.

The image switched to show the repurposed mining drone as the final tests were being finished.

„We can only fit a single man inside so you will have to go in alone, you are free however to take any armament you wish from the R&D labs, Doctor Relus is expecting you,"

I thanked him and left quickly making my way back down to the Lab.

I entered to see that the tables were no longer lined with rows upon rows of weapons instead only a select few remained.

„Ah good you've arrived, come over and have a look I'm sure you will find something you like," The Doctor called from the other side of the room.

Most of the weapons lined up were large and clunky no surprise there, of course, the Grineer are rather large and clunky themselves it only makes sense that their weapons would be a representation of their ruggedness, There were, however, a few smaller handguns that adorned the table.

I thought back to how useful the Lex I had during the Orokin massacre was and immediately began testing each pistol in my hand, they felt much heavier then they appeared and I couldn't decide on which would be best.

„The Firing range is just over there if you wish to test any of them," The Doctor pointed out as he continued to work on the blood sample I had given him earlier.

Taking his advice I entered the firing range and tested each pistol, despite their heavy weight they all performed well recoil wise but I noticed that there was one very large problem.

Judging by the force the gun was giving off as I shot it I could instantly tell that this kind of weapon wouldn't be able to pierce a Tenno's armour and shields quick enough to be effective.

No wonder the Grineer are having such problems with the Tenno their weapons just don't pack enough punch to make it a fair fight.

I walked back into the room empty handed.

„Not your thing?, I'm sure there's something else in here for you," the doctor said enthusiastically.

„Doctor Relus, the guns are well made there's no contesting that but...they won't be optimal for this kind of quick assassination," I replied trying to be as nice as possible.

„Hmm I had a feeling this might happen," he sighed

„The Tenno have been bombarding our foundry's and weapon storages for years, I'm ashamed to say it but those are more then likely some of the best guns you can find around the empire for the moment,"

Doctor Relus removed his medical from his face and slumped back into his chair.

„I can make it with just my blade but I would need to have a full tank of blood before going out," I said trying to cheer him up.

„How long does it take for your tanks to refill?"

„It depends on the state of the operator and of the Warframe itself, I've been asleep for god know's how long so my wounds have long since healed and my Energy is practically overflowing I may be able to use the excess to double the production of Red blood cells in the system and fully recover within 24 hours,"

„Very well I will alert the captain and we will further discuss the plan of action, meanwhile I recommend you get as much rest as possible,"

I gave the kind doctor a courteous bow and secluded myself in my room for the next 24 hours, meditating as to keep my Transference going strong and to double check to make sure all systems were truly running optimally.

As the predicted 24 hour period came to an end I heard the distant ring of my systems telling me that the refilling process was complete and awoke from my meditative a quick check to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything I made my way back to the Bridge for debriefing.

Space is such a cold vacuum.

The drone just as Vor said had been specifically hollowed out just enough for me to fit in and I was now slowly but surely making my way towards the facility. Among the drones many modifications the Foundry specialises had also grafted rocks into its outer hull as to make it appear as nothing more than a simple rock floating in space, so far it had worked none of the facility's orbital defences had so much as noticed me.

„Lunas do you copy?" I could hear coming out from my comms

„I can hear you clear captain," I replied.

„Good I want you to meet someone she will be guiding you through this mission," Vor said as

I heard a slight scratching as if he was moving a microphone.

„My name is Kathlik and I will be guiding you throughout your mission," Came the new much softer female voice.

„So like an intel officer or mission control?," I asked.

„Yes much like that,"

It felt oddly relaxing to not have to go through this completely alone as I have learnt a good Intel Officer can be the difference between life or death.

I could feel the compartment I was seated in heat up as the drone began to enter Mercury's atmosphere.

„I would hold on tightly it may be a rough landing," Kathlik advised.

I took her advice to the good word as I looked out the window to see us hurtling at a rather precarious speed towards Mercury's surface and the roof of the Facility I was supposed to infiltrate. Just before I could meet my doom the drone's thrusters kicked into action just in time for a rough but safe landing. The drone then proceeded to deploy it's mining laser and cut a good sized hole into the facility's outer wall.

„Are you sure they didn't hear that," I asked unsurely.

„This area is in the early stages of construction and as such they more than likely did not hear the landing or the laser over the noise of their equipment,"

The bottom of the drone opened up to reveal the hole that it had cut, I dropped down making sure to land lightly into what appeared to be a locker room.

„Right now the colonists are all at work on the construction of the expansion, just go through the door to the right and go down the hall until you reach the staging area," Kathlik said as she highlighted said door on my sensors.

I crept along the wall to the door being careful not to make a sound just in case and disengaged the lock to reveal a long run down the corridor which was bathed in a sickly looking yellow tone. Deeming it safe enough I got up from my knee's but still walked silently as I kept an eye out.

It's at this moment that the shutter's on the left side of the corridor opened to reveal a large chamber practically beaming with light and full to the brim with various workers and equipment, I was thankfully already underneath but it was clear that they knew something was wrong.

„Oy what are you doing, we have a job to finish," I heard a voice call out from the other side of the glass.

„Emile said something tripped his motion plate in the locker room,"

They must have installed it into the floor otherwise, I would have noticed it but how did some humans get their hand's on such high-tech,unless... the Lotus gave it to them.

„Lunas report in you seem to have stopped in the hallway leading to the staging area, is there some sort of blockage?"

„They already know I'm here, they didn't leave it as unsecured as you thought they did," I replied as I put one hand on my blade as the colonist workers gathered at the window.

„hmm I don't see anything in there,you?" one said.

„Nah but then again Emile never did tell us if he installed them properly for all we know it could have just been a system malfunction,"

„Well yeah that's true but...wait what's that..,"

I didn't hesitate to find out what the man had discovered and thrust my hand against the metal wall ejecting large blood spikes out through to the other side killing several of them instantly.

„Jesus!" one of them shouted as they all began to brandish their various tools as weapons.

I got up and darted down the hallway as fast as I could, humans are good builders it's true but without the aid of technology hitting a Tenno running as fast as I was right now, with building tools like cutting lasers nonetheless, was simply too far out from their organic capabilities. The few projectiles that did magically end up in my path were blocked by my blade which I had now unsheathed.

„Your targets straight through that door in the loading bay!"

I threw a blood spike directly into the console that controlled the door causing it to go haywire and fling itself open. It's at this point that the alarms in the main facility began to ring.

„Fuck!," I shouted to myself as I continued to sprint into the large staging area and up the stairs into the loading bay.

„Target located!"

I managed to duck my head just in time as a huge storage container flew mere inches over me. I looked over to the other side of the loading bay and saw my target, the Mag in charge of this facility, it flexed it's hand slightly out towards me almost as if offering me mercy.

„So that thing already told you about me I guess," I asked as I took up my two handed sword stance.

The Mag merely nodded in reply as it through several more obscenely heavy objects in my direction I dodged most of them and sliced through those that I couldn't until eventually all that was left was a floor covered in shredded metal. If a warframe could smile then the Mag would be grinning like a clown right now. It raised it's hands and every piece of metal in the room began to thrum with energy.

Parlour tricks like that won't work one me!

I erected a shield of blood around me as the Mag threw every scrap of metal that coated the floor at lightning speed towards me. Just as with bullets my shield spat them all out as a crumpled useless mess.

It's stance changed from superior to royally pissed as it pointed towards me menacingly seemingly infuriated that I had not taken it's pathetic attempt at Mercy or died from its creative trick.

„Thinking yourself superior and then having a tantrum when you aren't," I said as the orb of blood surrounding me opened to reveal my face.

„You remind me of Amelia," I continued as a slight sadistic glint entered my eyes and the Mag took a step back.

Bloody appendages took form from the outer shell of the shield and shot towards the first one came barreling towards her at full speed, she tried to control it with her power's over gravity just as she could anything else but was startled as it merely continued along its path puncturing a hole in her leg before she managed to get others now considerably faster than the Mag herself went to work piercing

„Forgetting your training already? No matter how many times you manage to outsmart your enemy there will always be another who is smarter than you!," I screamed as I pulled free of the bubble and began to close the distance.

The Mag now incapable of running decided to hold it's ground and throw as many obstacles in my path as it could, I simply hacked my way through as I had before barely breaking a sweat. It then decided to try and influence me directly with its powers in an attempt to throw me away.

Surprise, surprise.

It waved it's hand, swatting at me with a wall of energy but just before it could land and send me flying in the opposite direction thousands of small holes opened in my Warframe releasing a concentrated spray of blood in front of me, the pulse of energy collided with the small blood drops that floated in the air and was absorbed into it and therefore having no effect on me.

The Mag drew her blade from her belt and blocked the blood spike that I sent her way. The blood hissed and steamed as it came into contact with the blade and splashed across the Mag's visor blinding her. I took this opportunity to get in nice and close and deliver a vicious kick to the side of her head further disorientating her.

In a mad attempt to get the blood off of her visor and keep me away the Mag shot another wave an energy much faster this time which managed to knock me off my feet and into a nearby console, the console broke also deactivating the alarms but it was already too late as armed Colonists began to swarm the room.

Before I could pick myself up from the ground the Mag grabbed me by the throat and raised me up into the air giving the Colonists below a clear line of fire. Before they could begin however the facility's defences began to open fire upon them.

„Now is your chance...what the hell," I could hear the mic being taken away

„Lunas don't forget the Ascaris!," I heard Relus call out.

„Get out old man this is a military operation!"

That's right Vor said the Ascaris on the tenno was falsely installed and that's why it didn't work, it couldn't begin drilling.

But what if we just overloaded it

Distracted by what was happening the Mag failed to stop me from gripping by the head, I squeezed hard and heard a crack as a part of her helmet broke open.

Holding on for dear life I injected a small portion of blood into the it could finally manage to pry my fingers from its head and threw me to the ground.

Before she could finish me off, however, she began to hold her head in pain.

„And I really hated Amelia," I finished as the Mag finally made a sound.

She screamed in agony.

And then her head burst in a mess of robotics and flesh.

Blood coated the floor and now I didn't even know who it belonged to.

„I can't keep them distracted forever you need to find the ship they stole from us and get out, now!"

I got to my feet and vaulted over the railing not forgetting to retrieve my sword as I did.

The colonists who were still too busy trying to disable their own defences took no notice of me as I rushed past them and down the indicated route on my hud, there was minimal resistance and those that did try to block my path were either swiftly cut in two or impaled to the wall by bloody spikes.

Coming to the end of the marked route I ended up a hanger bay and thankfully right in front of an already open Tenno dropship.

Oh, it's actually pretty nice looking this must of been one of the personal drop ships that the elder Tenno used, wait what the hell am I talking about I'm still getting shot at!

Colonists weren't the best shots in the galaxy but some of their bullets were getting far too close for comfort.

I rushed inside the dropship hoping to god that the defence systems were inactive and activated the security locks before too much damage could be dealt with the interior.

„Welcome, Operator it's good to se..w-wait your not the opera...IDENTIFY YOURSELF SCOUNDREL," came a robotic voice from the ship's onboard communicators.

Code deterioration? clearly this ship cephelon wasn't built to last, split personality is already beginning to slip in why did that Mag let it continue to live like this.

„Lunas Zorne, Vimparis serial number 229842, Orokin-S.A.C.R.I.F.I.C.E division 42nd regiment Assassination specialist, so you better change that tone of yours,"

Let's see if it can't be saved.

„Ordis Apologizes Operator Lunas but what are you doing here? Indicators suggest enemies are in the area shouldn't you be-DESTROYING THEM?

I frowned slightly at this sad display, I have been in contact with many Cephalons in my day and seeing one that is begining to slip this far into core corruption was saddening.

The entire ship began to suddenly rock violently as half broken warning sirens began to shriek out in dismay.

„Hull integrity at 90% at dropping I suggest we-GET OUT NOW!"

Ignoring the glitched Cephalon I ran to the main cockpit, The drive core, however, refused to start more than likely due to the Cephalons instability.

„Kathlik are you there?," I said trying to raise her on the comms.

„Yes you haven't moved from your current position for a few minuites now, I don't think I need to tell you of the dangers you are currently in," she replied

„I might be stuck here the ship Cephalon is clearly broken beyond repair and is incapable of starting the drive core"

„This isn't good at all,we won't be able to send in a team...what did I just tell you Old Man I'll have you sent to the Brig if you don't stay out!"

„We were already in...would you let me go, woman, it's a matter of life and death...the process of uploading a new ship Cephalon that we found in Orokin ruins on Earth all you need to do is activate it," Relus said through the comms.

„How do I do that?"

„The A.I controls should be next to the Core configurations under the panel of the Dashboard just input the command #Coreredation and it should begin automatically, be warned however we never got to test this Cephalon so we do not know what kind of reaction it will have towards you,"

„It's my only option so I'll take that risk," I answered, prying the metal panels from the floor just under the dashboard revealed the controls just as Relus had described them.

„Operator? Ordis is curious as to-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

My fingers zipped across the small keypad as I input the code and began the Cephalon transfer.

„Wait for Operator are you activating a transfer? But why? What did Ordis do wrong-YOU ARE JUST LIKE THOSE SCUM...,"

Ordis stopped his rant abruptly.

„Man oh man is it good to be alive again I thought I'd be offline forever damn," Came a new voice

„You-OR-DIS DE-MA-ND-S YOU -GET -OUT -NOW!," Ordis screeched his code obviously in the process of breaking down entirely

From the ship status monitor I could see that he was attempted to deactivate all of the ships defence measures one by one.

„Ababa turning off the defences is a no go, buddy, can't have you killing this fine Operator now can I." The other voice interrupted.

The slow and steady step by step process of my demise was immediately halted as the entire monitor lit up light blue before turning off and back on to a new Orange colour.

„STOP-YOU-R MEDEL—LING," Ordis shouted out just as corrupted before as the engines began to turn on.

„Tsk tsk nope you don't get any engines either pal you clearly aren't fit for flying,"

„I A-M OR-D-IS!," Ordis replied in a static-filled mess

„And unsurprisingly that doesn't interest me whatsoever so if you don't mind I'll be getting the little lady out of here, be a good boy and get deleted,"

All the lights in the ship flickered madly as Ordis's harrowing screams filled the speakers..and then nothing, no lights, no sound. For a second, I feared that in some mad attempt to regain control Ordis had completly wiped both of them from the system but I was quickly ailed as the lights slowly began to flicker back on this time orange.

„Jeez that little ball of psycho didn't know when to give up but enough of him, Ship Cephalon Haythrune at your service Operator," He announced.

„Get us out now!," I shouted as the banging in the back began to get too loud for comfort.

„As the lady commands, let's see if I still got this,"

The ship's engines roared to live at full intensity, on the ship monitors I could see the Colonists being blown and scorched by the engines as the ship rose.

„Ohoho yes I've got this in the bag,"

I fell to the ground as the ship slid to the side beginning to tumble towards the wall

„Okkkk maybe I don't have this,"

Before the ship could collide with the wall it crashed into a maintenance truck and righted it's course.

„Nah I got it after all, now how to go forward with this thing?," Haythrune asked himself

I threw myself into the manual ship controls causing the ship to begin barreling full speed towards the exit just as the „Colonists Cavalry" began to storm the Hanger.

„Jesus, Mary and Joseph on a bike, so that's how it works,"

We only just managed to get away as the Hanger doors went into lockdown.

„Oh thank god," I sighed collapsing to the ground in exhaust and relieve

„ This is going to take some getting used to..," Haythrune mumbled to himself as he began testing the ships various features.

I didn't know how Haythrune would fair as ship Cephalon or if the Colonists would pursue us but I didn't care enough anymore I just wanted to rest..

„I don't mean to disturb the little lady's rest but we are about to land at the target destination,"

„Huh how I didn't even give you the Coordinates," I replied, still half asleep as I got to my feet.

„Well whatever Comms network your Warframe is patched into is easier to crack than V-E+F=2, you might want to get that looked into by the way but as I was saying I just broke in and asked them,"

I stared dead ahead as half of what he rambled flew into one of my ears and out the other.

„The lady who answered was kind of a bitc..your not listening are you, Operator,"

I shook my head slightly as staying awake was proving to be far harder than I had expected.

There was a light bump as the ship settled carefully into the Matredomes hanger.

Ah finally I'm exhausted, I really need to learn to be more efficient with my powers.

„Watch your feet on the way out there's a right nasty bump on the ramp,"

And this Cephalon is even stronger than the last,At least it's sane, though.

Vor's POV

Alright, we've thought this through be warm, be welcoming, just like we are to any other Grineer.

The loading bay to the Tenno ship opened itself to reveal Lunas holding her sword with one hand and rubbing her eye with the other

„Welcome back Lunas I trust you are well,"

„Tired but I'll live," she replied obviously not quite there yet.

„Well you've more than earned yourself a rest, there won't be much for you to do for the next few days as we will be making our way back to the Palace,"

She quirked her robotic eyebrows slightly at my statement.

„The Twin Queen's, the leaders of our people, have heard about the discovery and „destruction" of thousands of Tenno which was led by me and have finally accepted my request to have an audience with them,"

„For what?" she asked curiously as ever.

„Permission and enough resources to reclaim the Mercury Sector," I replied

„Do you think that's going to work?" she asked skeptically

That's where I smiled for I did indeed think it was going to work because I had quite the lynchpin to use against the Queen's

A loyal Tenno

Why would I try to use them against the Queen's? To be honest, I no longer believe in them as I used to, I was disgraced, left to die just for having an idea, one that didn't work with their ideologies Now, however, it's the opposite they will need me and Lunus if they want to have any hope of winning this war.

What if we just left?

What? no..

„I'll take that as a yes then," Lunas said as she walked past me.

„Ah...right yes," I replied not quite sure what had just happened.

„If you need me you know where I'll be, I might not answer immediately though I'm a heavy sleeper," She called back childishly.

„Of course, I'll make sure you are not disturbed by any of our more curious recruits," I said regaining my posture.

She merely waved back before disappearing from view.

„Maybe I need a rest too, I haven't slept since..I can't even remember ," I said to myself.

„Now whilst I'm sure that would do you some good Captain I'm afraid something has popped up,"

„Relus what is it?"

„It's best if you saw it yourself Vor," the old man replied

Vor? He never uses my first name unless.

I gestured for him to lead the way and he obliged

If it's what I think it is then this will change everything.

Clearly the old man was thinking the same thing as he took us down to the lab.

We entered the lab to find it mostly empty aside from Relus's desk which was an ordered mess just like always.

„Look at this," he instructed, signaling towards a microscope mounted on his desk.

What I saw shocked me to the core.

„It really is possible...,"


End file.
